


don’t know anything but you

by peona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “You were so bad today Sungie. What happened to my good boy, hm?”Jisung just wanted Hyunjin's attention, and ended up getting so much more than that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 274





	don’t know anything but you

**Author's Note:**

> wow..what a fic to debut on stayo3 with adsfjdkjl. this was inspired by the stray kids liev where jisung pretended to bite at hyunjin's hand. anyway enjoy this filth i wrote for you all!

“You were so bad today Sungie. What happened to my good boy, hm?” Hyunjin questions as his hand comes down harshly on the bare skin of Jisung’s ass. It hurts, it’s so good, and Jisung can do nothing but let out a small cry. The sound isn’t what Hyunjin was looking for and they both know it. Another hit comes down, adding more red to Jisung’s already red bottom. 

“I want words baby. Come on, tell Hyung why you tried to bite him today,” Hyunjin says in a falsely sweet voice. No hit comes down this time, giving Jisung some temporary relief and the ability to answer him verbally.

“Sungie b-bit Hyungie cause he wanted Hyung’s attention,” he chokes out the words, and he’s rewarded for his answer with Hyunjin’s hands softly stroking his burning, abused skin. The soothing feeling doesn’t last long, another blow landing. This one launches Jisung forward a little bit, and he moans loudly as his dick drags against Hyunjin’s thigh with the motion. It’s the only friction he’s gotten there all night, Hyunjin touching him everywhere else except where Jisung wants it the most. 

He thought some relief would come to him when Hyunjin told him to flip over from where he lay on his back, and he felt even more sure when he felt hands kneading his ass. But then he was ordered to lay over the other’s lap, and the mix of dread and excitement of what was to come settled deep in his stomach. He knew no relief would come to him in that moment; he couldn’t have been more right. 

“Hyungie please. Sungie is sorry, so sorry,” he begs, hoping the other will show some mercy to him. There are tear streaks running down his cheeks, and the stinging of his ass let’s him know he’ll feel this for days every time he sits down. It excites him, his dick twitching at just the thought. 

“Are you really sorry? Does my baby really mean that, or is he just being greedy? Trying to win Hyungie’s favor before he deserves it,” Hyunjin spits the words at him. Jisung shakes his head rapidly, panting as his head reels with ways to convince Hyunjin of his sincerity. 

“Sorry, sorry, so sorry. Sungie won’t bite Hy-ungie again. Sungie loves Hyung,” he cries pathetically. He can hear Hyunjin coo at him, and a sob of relief claws out of his throat as he’s finally turned around. His ass making contact with Hyunjin’s thighs hurts, and he lets out a hiss through his teeth. Hyunjin is immediately trying to comfort him, placing kisses anywhere he can reach. His cheeks seem to be the other’s favorite place to kiss him, and soon Jisung is giggling from the cute action. Hyunjin smiles at him softly, brushing his hair off his face. Jisung can’t stop himself from leaning forward and stealing a real kiss, opening his mouth immediately for Hyunjin.

There’s no better feeling than Hyunjin mapping out his mouth, his tongue licking over the backs of his teeth. Jisung is moaning into his mouth, and he starts grinding his ass down against Hyunjin’s cock. The moan Hyunjin lets out is so erotic, Jisung feels a shiver rake through his body. Despite Jisung being completely bare, Hyunjin is still wearing his boxers, and he wants them off the boy now. 

He tugs at the fabric enclosing Hyunjin’s dick, chanting “off, off, off,” as he does. Hyunjin laughs, pushing Jisung back gently as he goes to remove his underwear. Jisung feels his mouth water at seeing Hyunjin’s cock for the first time that night. Hyunjin is bigger than Jisung, which isn’t difficult because Jisung’s cock is on the smaller side. But Jisung is sure that Hyunjin is bigger than most, and he loves it. 

“Want Hyungie inside me. Always fills me up so good, please fuck me,” he cries, desperate to get the other inside him. It’s what he’s wanted all night since this started. When they got back to the dorm and Hyunjin pinned him against his door, a sock on the handle as a warning to Jeongin to not disturb. Hyunjin was mad about Jisung’s teasing, and promised a long night before he shoved him on the bed. A long night it has been, and now Jisung just wants. No, not even wants, he needs Hyunjin, needs the other to fuck him so badly. He’s starving. 

“You want me? Think you can handle this cock pounding into your abused cheeks?” Hyunjin grabs his cock, holding it in front of Jisung’s face. He’s so hungry for it his mouth opens unconsciously, tongue lolling out. Hyunjin laughs at him mockingly, dropping his dick away from Jisung’s face. A whine escapes his mouth and Jisung desperately chases after him, wanting him in his mouth so bad. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you, but look at you. Chasing after me like a cock starved bitch. Should I let you have it?” Jisung is nodding his head, yes yes he should let him have it. The look on the other’s face though suggests he has other plans, and his next words confirm that. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll let you have it. I’ll give you a taste though.” Jisung waits patiently, hands resting on his thighs as he kneels. Hyunjin grabs himself again, stroking himself a few times. Then he moves towards Jisung and holds his dick up to his face. Jisung is just about to whine, wanting a taste like he was promised, but Hyunjin gives him it before he can complain. 

Hyunjin smacks his cock against his cheek, letting it lie there and smears his pre-cum all on Jisung’s face. Hyunjin drags his cock all over his face, getting his nose, and cheeks wet. When he steps back Jisung licks up as much as he can, moaning obscenely at the taste. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin groans, and then he’s maneuvering Jisung flat onto the bed. He hovers over him, eyes dark as can be. 

“I’m gonna get you ready for me now,” he rasps out but Jisung shakes his head. 

“Alrea-dy, already prepped.” Jisung squirms. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at him, questioning him silently and Jisung starts babbling. 

“I- before Liev. Hyungie looked so nice, and Sungie got- got needy. Sungie is sorry, Sungie wants to be fucked. Please, use your Sungie.” 

“You got needy from seeing me in pajamas? Baby is so easy to rile up. I’ll forgive you this time, since we can get to the good stuff faster, and I’ve already punished you earlier.” Hyunjin reaches over for the lube and packet of condoms they keep in Jisung’s room, dropping the bottle onto the bed next to Jisung before ripping open the condom. He slides it down onto his cock quickly, and then he pours the lube over his dick. He pumps himself a few times, and collects the excess lube to smear over Jisung’s hole. Jisung is panting in anticipation as Hyunjin lines himself up with his needy hole. 

Hyunjin pushes in slowly, always taking his time with it even when Jisung is impatient and tries to make him go faster. When he bottoms out they both gasp- Hyunjin at how tight Jisung always is when he takes him and Jisung at the flash of pain from the spanks he took earlier. He has Hyunjin stay in place for a bit before he finally tells him, “move.” 

Hyunjin pulls his hips back and snaps them forward harshly. It feels so good, the mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through Jisung as Hyunjin pounds into him. He keeps letting out little “ah, ah, ah’s” at how good it is. He’s gone nonverbal, only being able to moan out. And then Hyunjin finds the angle that’s just right and Jisung screams. 

He finds his words again, repeating “there there there!” over and over. Tears stream down his face, sobs falling out of his spit slick mouth. Hyunjin is letting out moans of his own mixed with praises here and there. “You’re doing so good,” “So pretty for me,” and “Feels so good baby. Your hole takes me so well.” Jisung soaks it all up as he feels his orgasm approaching. He knows Hyunjin is drawing near too, his thrusts becoming sloppy. It only takes Jisung a few more hits against his prostate before he’s sobbing out “I’m coming!” and spills all over his chest. Hyunjin groans loudly, slamming into him until he reaches his own high. Hyunjin is loud when he’s fucking him but when he comes he’s dead silent. It’s a sight Jisung always loves to see, the other’s face so beautiful when he comes. 

Hyunjin pulls out of Jisung, removing the condom and tying it off. He gets off the bed, throwing the used condom in the bathroom trash before coming back and wiping Jisung clean. He has to clean the boy’s chest and face, from where he slapped and rubbed his dick on him. Then, when he’s finished with that, Hyunjin goes and grabs Jisung’s lotion. He rolls Jisung over, putting some lotion in his hands and rubbing it into the boy’s skin gently. 

When he’s finally sure that he’s done all he can for the boy’s sore bottom Hyunjin puts the lotion back and crawls into bed again. He wraps his arms around Jisung, pulling him to lean against Hyunjin’s front. He loves spooning with Jisung, the other small enough that he fits perfectly in Hyunjin’s arms. He rests his face in Jisung’s hair, breathing him in deeply as he closes his eyes. Jisung is already asleep, his breathing even and slow. 

Hyunjin feels himself start to fade out as he lets out a yawn, but he manages to place one more kiss against Jisung’s cheek before he does. Hyunjin falls asleep like that, Jisung in his arms, and their faces pressed together at the cheeks, mouth dropped open and snores escaping. A warm feeling in his chest with all the love he carries for the boy he holds follows him into his dreams, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
